Back Home
by BrownEyedVixen
Summary: Max is recaptured before season 1...MaxAlec...still not sure of where it's going, it could go anywhere...PLEASE read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters!

A/N: Set before season 1…so right now I doubt I'll have any of the original characters except of course, the transgenics, Manticore, and the people who work for it…oh yeah, M/A.

**_In Max's cell_**

As she stared up blankly from her bunk to her ceiling, Max contemplated how things had lead up to her being where she was when all of a sudden; she heard the sound of approaching boots and a metal clanking of keys. A guard came in her cell and notified her that she was called to Lydecker's office. "_Argh…what do they want with me now!"_ she angrily thought as she got up from her bunk, trying not to wince at the pain from her soreness after having been in psy-ops and reindoctrination for God knows how long, and followed the guard.

_**In Deck's office**_

She apprehensively entered the room and stood at a salute. "At ease soldier," came a reply from Deck. "State your designation!" he ordered.

"X5-332960073452, sir!" Max replied as she stared blankly at a spot directly behind Deck.

"Is your name max!"

"Sir, no sir!"

"452, you have been progressing quickly, which has been rather…unexpected. You were asked into here today to be informed that you will be meeting you're new unit," and just as he was about to explain further, a sharp knock was heard. "Come in!" the colonel barked. And in entered another X5,

"Sir!" exclaimed the male X5 that had just entered with a salute.

"At ease, 452, I'd like to introduce you to your new CO," the Deck said, and as Max turned to greet her new CO, she felt like her jaw could drop from surprise, but quickly recovered when Deck continued, "Meet 494, now he'll take you to the dorms and get you all situated." he said, smiling inwardly wondering how this will turn out. "You're dismissed"

"_He looks so much like Ben! I can't believe it! I wonder what he's like…" _and with that thought, she saluted, and closely followed 494 out of the room.

_**In the hall**_

"_Hmmm…she's pretty hot for an '09er. I wonder what she's like, probably tainted from the outside, maybe even caught something. Maybe she's not all that bad," _he thought as he stole a sideways glance at her as the walked towards supplies to get her a kit, and some clothes, etc.

Max was wondering if she should say something, she still didn't know if he was an uptight, "follow-the-rules" kind of CO, when suddenly, he spoke up. "So… you're an '09er…"

Max looked at him questioningly, wondering how to respond, "yeah…and? What does that mean?" she said, putting up her guard.

"Nothing…"

"So, you always like to state the obvious, huh?" Max said, clamping her mouth shut after realizing who she was talking to, still not knowing how to continue.

494, sensing this, thought he'd have a little bit of fun, "Excuse me soldier! Need I remind you that I am YOUR CO!"

Max cringed inwardly, _"dammit! Why'd I have to go and open my big mouth!" "_Um…I'm sorry, sir!_"_

"At ease soldier," 494 said with a smile, "I was just having some fun with you, no harm no foul. But, you _should_ watch how you speak to your superiors, especially around the ordinaries."

Max took this into account and thought, "_at least he knows the concept of fun._"

­­

A/N: review…I don't really know where I'm going with this, BUT I would gladly work in ANY suggestions! So let me know! Oh, and I would also like to know if I should try to write in any of the old characters, and if so, who!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters!

A/N: No clue where I'm going…PLEASE review!

_**-----------------------------------------**_

_**In the dorm for Unit 4**_

It was almost time for lights out as 494 entered the dorm he and his unit shared with 452 in tow. "ahem,"494 cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "everyone, this is our newest member, 452, I'm sure you can all give her a warm welcome," and with that he showed her to an empty bunk as everyone stared quizzically at her. Max was ignoring their looks, and settling in, putting everything in it's proper place when all of a sudden, a very exotic, and obviously pretty girl, with long, jet-black hair, flawless tan skin, full lips, and bright green almond eyes that looked almost luminescent came up to her. "Hi! I'm X5-386" she said.

"Hi, X5-452, as you know," Max said warily to the girl who occupied the bunk one away from her, it just so happens that 494 is right in between them, but at the moment was off doing some sort of business.

"So…I hope you don't mind me asking, but how long have you been back?"

"Honestly, I have no clue, but probably around 4 or five months, maybe 6." Max said, trying to figure it out, but thought it better to think about it later.

"Oh, well, I guess a welcome home is in order," X5-386 said with a wink. If it had been anyone else, Max would have probably taken it the wrong way, but she liked this girl, she seemed friendly enough.

"Um…thanks I guess," just as she was about to venture further into conversation, 494 came back and interrupted.

"Everything okay 452? Got everything you need?" he asked and the same time thinking, _"With me right next to her, what else could she need?"_ he grinned cockily to himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," and with that said, the guards came back to tell them lights out. "Well, goodnight," she said before climbing into bed while she received similar comments back from her new CO. She had lay in bed, facing a wall, not sleeping. _"Damn that shark DNA!" _she thought, flustered as thoughts of her capture came back.

_**Flashback**_

_Max was in the process of a heist, helping herself to some objects that would probably not be missed, and sure as hell won't be needed by whatever fat cat lived and this overly decorated abode. She had disarmed all the cameras, or so she thought. There was one left, hiding, and unknown to her, this house belonged to a person that had done business with Lydecker in the past. She had ended up taking something that had sentimental value to its owner, and it PISSED him off. So he called in a favor from an old friend, and he took a look at the tape, and soon after she was caught while downtown looking for something to eat. As she was looking at some fresh oranges, she felt all the hairs on her neck stand up, but it was too late. She turned around to try and duck into an alley, but BAM! She was hit with tazers, and her small frame dropped to the ground in violent spasms as her world went black._

_Then she started to recall her time in psy-ops and the hell she went through there. Her stubbornness had caused her some extra time in solitary, so she finally gave up, and gave them what they wanted. At least now she can be strong enough to escape, right?_

_**End Flashback**_

**_------------------------------------------------------_**

Not the best, but I'm a beginner, so yeah. So please review, good and bad criticism is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters!

* * *

_**In the dorm for Unit 4**_

Max was able to get some sleep, and was up before she had to be. So, as she laid there staring at the wall blankly, she heard the sound of the bugles, it was time to wake up. Soon, a hustle and bustle could be heard around her as everyone went about the early morning routine. She grabbed some stuff and headed the showers. When she came back, almost everyone was lined up for breakfast, she took her place at the end. The filed into the mess hall to get their daily helping of breakfast sludge. They served three types there, breakfast sludge, lunch sludge, and dinner sludge. She grabbed her tray and sat down at the end of the table, kind of closed off from the others when 386 came to sit across from her, while receiving surprised looks from almost everyone at the table. Max smiled up at her. Then she noticed 494 talking to a dark haired male X5 that she didn't remember seeing the night before at the other end of the table. She turned to 386 and asked, "who's that talking to 494?"

"Him? Oh, that's our 2IC, 510," 386 answered with a smile. "He wasn't here last night when you joined our unit, he just got back from a mission." Max grumbled something of a response back at her as she played with her food.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to play with your food?" said a male transgenic with blond hair, bright blue eyes, and nice, full lips. Under more scrutiny, Max noticed that he had a quite cherubic quality to him. "_His specialty must be espionage,_" thought Max before she repied.

"Yes, but who ever said that this," motioning to the grayish sludge on her plate, "was food?" Max responded with a smirk.

"I guess you're right, I'm 951, nice to meet you." He said with a smile that showed off his dimples.

"Nice to meet you too." Max said as she returned the smile. "_I'm starting to like my new unit._" Thought Max as she got up to join the line to morning drills.

_**Outside, in the training area**_

Max stood observing the sparring session that was going on in front of her as Trainer Reyes blew the whistle and called out new designations to be paired up to start the daily sparring sessions. Max waited patiently as her number was called out, "452 and 657, to the mats!" Max almost gaped at the sound of her chosen partner. "_I wonder if she's anything like Tinga._" Max thought as she saw that 657 looked just as she thought Tinga must look , well, depending on hair length and if Tinga chose to dye it or anything, which she doubted. "_So that's what big sis looks like?_" she thought as she came to the mats and took a fighting stance.

"I've been waiting to fight one you filthy traitors for a while now, about 7 years now." 657 said as she took a fighting stance of her own, paired up with a glare,

"What did I ever do to you!" Max said in wonderment as the trainer blew the whistle to begin the session.

"You were a coward, that's what." 657 said as she threw a left hook to Max's face, hitting her square in the jaw. Max stumbled back a little, at the surprise of the power, "_We're not suppose to use full force dammit!_" Being back on guard, Max was ready for the next and easily blocked it. "What! Being on the outside made you weak!" 657 taunted. "_If she wants to play rough, I can play rought._"

"Just bring it!" Max said as she threw a roundhouse kick to her face. Catching her off guard, she fell back, and flipped herself up in a matter of seconds with a smirk on her face.

"That all you got?" 657 spat as she blocked a punch coming from Max while grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back, making Max bend her knees. "I have years of training on you, no way you're ever gonna beat me."

"That may be so, but I fight dirty," Max spat back as she head butted 657 in the face, breaking her nose and doing a back flip while kicking her in the face.

"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Trainer Reyes yelled as he came up to them. "I said NOT full force 452! Now you're gonna have latrine duties during your rec time, _and_ solo work-out sessions, give me 1,000 pushups, then 50 laps around the complex, NOW!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Max said as she stood at attention, then dropped to the floor. "_Dammit! Why can't I ever just follow orders! Oh well, it was worth it._" Max thought as she smiled to herself seeing the look on 657's face, "_That'll show her not to mess with me!_"

* * *

A/N: Now I sorta have an idea of where I want this to go, but ANY suggestions are still very welcome! So PLEASE R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters!

**Loisen:** well, yes, it is Biggs. I don't know his designation correctly, it's just that that is how I remember it from other fics, so yeah. Oh, and thank you for the reviews!

A/N: well, no one else had any direct questions, _but_ I greatly appreciate all of the reviews, thank you SO much! I honestly didn't expect that many, but if you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. THANK YOU!

* * *

_**Back in the dorms**_

Max just returned from the mess hall, because of the latrine duty, there was barely any food left for her. "_Even thought it _is_ sludge, it would still be nice to have some food around here,_" Max grumpily thought when her stomach grumbled as she entered the dorms to be met with 494.

"That was some show you put on there 452, and I don't ever want to see that again. Any flaw that you present reflects on my unit, and I won't have that," 494 said as a greeting to her.

"But sir, I…"

She was quickly cut off, "I don't care what your excuse is, and yes, I know that you probably think you need to prove yourself to us because we have years of training on you, but there's a time and a place, so just remember to think before you act." "_Man, that _was_ some show she put on there, I never would have thought an '09er would be able to keep their own with one of us, especially 657, she's one of our best fighters, not _the_ best, but one of,_" Alec thought to himself, he knew he was the best, there's no shame in admitting that.

"Sir, yes sir!" Max forcibly replied with a salute. "_Just remember to keep your mouth shut._" She thought in her head, repeating it over and over like a mantra.

"At ease, you can go about whatever you were doing before our little talk, see you later." 494 said as he went over to join 510, whose bed was right across from 452.

Max went straight to her bed to sit down and think when she was soon interrupted by 386, "Hey, how was latrine duty?" she asked with a smirk.

"Grrrrrrrrreat!" her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hey, I was wonderin' 657 was all mad at me, but I don't know what I could have done to her considering I just met her."

"Oh, you don't know what happened, do you?" as Max shook her head in response, 386 continued, "Well, after you guys escaped, Manticore kinda cracked down on everything, and we all got left behind, _but_, the ones that got the most harsh punishment was the clones of you guys, so most of them hold resentment for you guys."

"So what's up with 494, he doesn't seem to hate my guts."

"Honestly, I don't know, that kind of surprised me too."

_**Across the room with 510 and 494**_

"I never thought an '09er could be so…hot," 510 said to 494.

"Yeah, funny, I know that they're like, complete replicas and everything, but I think she might even be better looking than 453."

"So, I know Deck had a lil' talk with you and all, but how do you do it? I mean, I know you have always wanted to get your hands on an '09er, but now I'm thinking you want to get your hands on _her_ for completely different reasons." 510 said with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever buddy, you know you would too, but who knows what she might have caught out there. The world's a dirty place these days." "_Who cares _what_ she has, there's just something about her…_" he started to muse when he was interrupted by his friend.

"She held her own against 657, I never would have thought to see the day, man! I bet if she would of stayed, and got all the extra training we have, she might even be better than you!" 510 said, only half jokingly.

"Ha! I doubt that, but I don't doubt that she'd be one of the best, Unit 2 _was_ the shit back in its day."

"Yeah, I guess so, but do you think Deck is still gonna have you train her?"

"Probably, he might think that 657 was just not giving it her all and following orders, and that 452 just got the upper hand by a fluke, but you never know." _"ButI sure hope he does..."_

* * *

A/N: Please read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters!

_**With Max and 386**_

"Why do you talk to me then?" Max asked.

"Well, the past _is_ in the past, right?" 951 replied coming over to them, with his smile firmly in place.

"I'd have to agree with him," 386 said, suddenly brightening up and greeting him with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just thought I'd come and say congrats on beating down one of the biggest, most uptight, snobby bitches in Manticore!"

"Huh! Oh! Wait! I thought she was just like that 'cause I'm an '09er." Max said, confusion on her face.

"That might have just added to it, she's a bit of a show-off, just because she's one of the best, I might understand if she were _the_ best, but she's not, so I don't see why she has that high and mighty complex." 951 said, sitting down with 386.

"oh. Well, who is the best?" Max asked.

"Well, I don't like to brag and all, but that would be me." 494 said with a smug smile on his face.

"I don't' believe we've been introduced, I'm 510," he said with a bow of his head, and seemingly raising a hat invisible to all.

"452," she said with a smile. "_I never would have guessed that I'd be smiling in Manticore when I got recaptured, maybe Hell froze over._"

"Lights out!" a guard said from outside the dorm, and everyone said 'good night' or some form of it and moved to their respectable locations.

_**494's bunk**_

494 turned over in his bunk to look at 452's back. He knew she wasn't sleeping, and also knew that she hadn't really slept yesterday, but she didn't look at all tired this morning, he just let it pass and chose not to think much of it. As he lay there, his thoughts went back to the events a couple days ago…

_**Flashback**_

_During morning drills, he was notified that Deck had summoned him to his office. On his way, he thought that it might be a mission or something, he was hoping it would be a good one. He arrived at the door, knocked and entered on command, then stood at attention. "At ease soldier." Deck said as he shuffled some papers on his desk, quickly retrieving a file and handing it to him. "This is a file on 452, you might recognize that designation as on of the '09 escapees, well, we recaptured her a few months back, and tomorrow she will be taken to her new unit, we've assigned her to yours." If it weren't for his Manticore mask that was firmly in place, he would have stood there agape. "Your mission is to guide her, and train her, teach her everything she's missed, I assure you she'll catch on fast." '_We need her to catch on fast, I need her to be in top shape._' Deck thought. "I'll call you in tomorrow to come get her, all the information you need is in that file," he said motioning to the file that he was scanning over. "Any questions?"_

"_Sir…when will our training take place?"_

"_Well, if everything goes as planned, starting next week, I expect you to wake up at 0400 hours and train every day from there on out until I see fit to stop."_

"_Sir, may I ask why I'm going to be training her?"_

"_That soldier will be revealed in time, dismissed!" And with that, 494 saluted, turned, and left. Lydecker was left in his office with his thoughts, ' _Now they'll be spending some quality time together…I have no doubt that 494 is qualified for the job, I just hope everything does go as planned._'_

_**End flashback**_

Pretty soon, sleep consumed him. When Max was sure that he was finally asleep, she turned on her side to face him. '_He looks so peaceful…funny, no one would ever guess he were a cold-blooded killing machine…not any of us. I don't know what it is about him, maybe it's because he's Ben's twin, but I feel drawn to him…maybe it's because he's so damn hot! Wait! Ew! That's wrong on so many levels, its Ben's TWIN! That may be true, but it's NOT Ben,_' another voice in her head said. _"I wonder why he seems to like me, he's twinned, so I'm sure he got it pretty bad for a while. Maybe he has something up his sleeve…that's it Max, always the cynic. Ugh! Why couldn't whoever made me make me a lil' more normal! All I want is a LITTLE bit of sleep!"_

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Oh and btw, I won't have much time to update anytime soon, school is starting! I might update on the weekend it I get the motivation to… hint, hint, wink, wink


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters!

A/N: I'm sorry about how long I took, some stuff came up, but, THANK YOU for all the reviews, which is why I'm skipping my math homework and am falling even further behind, so yeah. To Lakergirl08, I'm sorry, I wasn't sure, but from now on, I'll refer to him as 511, sorry! Oh, and to all those who are wondering what Deck's up to, I have NO clue yet, I'm just going with the flow, so yeah, any suggestions are welcome, well, here goes…

_**In a hallway**_

"_I wonder what I did now…maybe it's what happened the other day with 657…nah, if he wanted to talk to me about that, it would have happened already, right?_" Max wondered on the way to Deck's office, she got pulled out of morning drills and was told that she was summoned, "_well, I can't think of anything else that I might have done, I hope I don't get latrine duty again, that'll suck, oh well, here goes…_" Max mentally braced herself as she knocked on Deck's door until she heard "enter".

_**In Deck's office**_

"Any questions?" Deck asked the young man standing in front of him.

"Well, as I am sure, you are aware that 452 was able to take down 657, seemingly without much of an effort, so I do not think that she will need much help."

"Are you questioning my decisions 494?"

"Sir, no sir!" 494 replied, and before anymore was said, there was a knock at the door, "_saved by the bell, or the knock, I'll give her this, she sure has great timing._"

"Enter," Lydecker said and Max entered just as he shuffled through some papers and put them in a file. As Max stood at attention, he replied with an "At ease, have a seat."

When Max entered, she noticed her new CO in the room, and took a seat next to him when she was told to. "452, because of your antics back in '09, you've missed quite a bit of training, so I've taken the liberty of assigning 494 on catching you up. You will be training during your rec time, everyday until I see fit. Any questions?"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Okay, dismissed." And with that both transgenics got up and quickly left.

_**Back in a hallway**_

"What was that all about?" Max asked, giving a questioning look towards 494.

"No clue, maybe Deck thinks you're a little rusty," 494 replied, shamelessly eyeing Max up and down. Max, having noticed this felt a blush creep its way up her neck to her cheeks, hoping 494 wouldn't notice, but just as her luck would have it, he did. "What? Don't act like you never check this out," 494 said, gesturing at his body with a quick movement of the hands.

"Ha! In your dreams!"

"No, I don't think you'd want to know what's in my dreams, but if you _really_ want to, I'm more than willing to let you in on it." 494 replied with a smirk, and saw that he was getting to her.

"I know that Manticore made us to be the best-looking and all, but there is a _very_ thin line between confidence and cockiness." Max said, with a smirk of her own.

"What's not to be cocky about? I'm hot, you know it, I know it, so why don't we stop beating around the bush and you can just admit that you want me." 494 said as he came in close to her, mere centimeters from her luscious, full lips, locking eyes with hers, and licking his lips. Max, suddenly hypnotized by his hazel eyes, and wanting nothing more than to "_Get a GRIP!_" Max mentally kicked herself, then decided to have some fun, and came in a little bit closer, going to his ear, and lowered her voice to whisper in it,

"You know 494, you're right, I do want you…I want you _real _bad," Max, sensing that she had gotten to him finished it off by saying, "face first, on the floor, when I kick your ass later tonight," and with that, she winked and went about her regular _solo_ training, since Reyes still thought her unfit to play nice with the others.

"We'll see about that!" 494 called after her. "_Man! What is it about her? And I know she wants me, who wouldn't?_" and with that, set off to find 511, and the rest of his unit.

A/N: I hope it was worth the wait, and again, I'm VERY sorry! But please, read and review, it makes me want to skip homework and write for all you lovely people!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters!

A/N: I got home early today, had no homework, and decided to go ahead give you all a little treat, because who knows the next time I'll be able to update. But yeah, I hope you all like it. And please read and review!

* * *

_**In the gym**_

Max got to the gym early, thought that she'd get an early start. When she entered, she took a quick glance around, saw some rings, and went straight to them. She lifted herself up and hung upside down with her eyes closed. She loved being in high places. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes, and spotted a beam. She lowered herself so that she was right side up, and started to swing herself. Once she found the right momentum, she let go. She did a somersault through the air and grabbed a hold of the beam.

_**In the hallway**_

"_Okay man, this is it. Just keep your cool, you're 494, you're the best, anyone would be glad to have you. Just focus on that._" 494 rambled in his head as he gave himself a pep-talk on the way to the gym. "_No, you have to focus on the mission_" another voice in his head said, "_but she seems pretty able to kick ass just fine on her own,_" another voice countered as he opened the door to the gym.

_**In the gym**_

Max saw him from her perch when he entered, he didn't seem to notice that she was there, "_Maybe I can have a little fun with him,_" she thought with a twinkle in her eyes.

494 walked in to the gym and didn't see her, "_I guess she's not very punctual…maybe she's chickening out,_" he thought with a shake of his head, as he went over to the punching bag when the hairs on his neck stood up. He closed his eyes and concentrated, then smiled when her heard her behind him.

Max watched intently as 494 crossed the room to the punching bag and had his back facing her. She smiled as she made her move and launched herself off of the beam, but things didn't go quite as planned. In fact, she didn't really have a plan, but she was sure that it wasn't suppose to include them on the ground with her on top, and his arms around her from the catch. "If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask, 452, I would have _gladly_ agreed," he said with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"I wasn't trying to do this…" Max said as she motioned with her hands to their…current state of posture, then she sat up, unconsciously straddling him.

"Oh? And what, prey tell, were you trying to do?"

"Surprise you, well, actually, catch you off guard."

"Surprise this is indeed, 452, you could always ask, but I guess that the element of surprise adds a little…excitement to it."

"Could you for like, five minutes talk without making any sexual innuendos?"

"Kinda hard when you have a girl straddling you, although I don't really mind it."

Max blushed, then quickly got off of him, "So, we gonna train, or what?" quickly reverting back to her tough chick persona.

"Hey, don't stress it, I _really_ didn't mind it," he said, making his eyes all wide and innocent looking.

"Whatever, come one pretty boy, the sooner we start, the sooner I can kick your ass, the sooner I can go to sleep."

"Well, at least you admit that I'm good-looking, but I'd like to think I was down-right sexy, and I'm also starting to think you have an odd fascination with my ass, also, you don't sleep."

"How'd you know I didn't sleep?"

"Our beds _are_ right next to each other, I can hear you, and I was wondering, why don't you sleep?"

"Too much shark DNA in my cocktail."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Not really, are we done with the small talk? Cause I really just wanna kick your ass already."

"See, there we go again, your fascination with my ass, it's a little unhealthy, don't you think? And you're being kind of rude, I mean, I wanna do some stuff too, but you don't see me ordering you around."

"You are a cocky-bastard, aren't you!"

"No, it's all pure confidence."

"Whatever." Max said with a wave of her hand and got into a fighting stance, 494 quickly following.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters!

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, and enjoying! Oh and a special thanks to Nina430 for reviewing on all of my other chapters that she's read.

* * *

_**In the gym**_

"You just can't wait to get your hands on me, can you?" 494 said while blocking a left hook from Max.

"Enough with all the smart-aleck comments already, can we just fight?" Max asked in annoyance, meanwhile becoming distracted and getting punched square in the jaw by a smiling 494.

"I thought you were here long enough to learn one of the most important lessons, ALWAYS be alert," 494 said, while Max looked at him in shock, "_I guess I'm not the only dirty fighter around here, well, he wants to fight dirty, we'll fight dirty,_" Max thought, while rubbing her cheek and feigning pain.

At the look of pain on her face, 494 instantly felt bad, and went to her, "You o-" SMACK! He got hit square in the face with a _very_ mean right hook, which was closely followed by a left.

"Rule number one, ALWAYS be alert," Max said with a smile, then she went for a roundhouse, but this time he was ready, and grabbed her leg, and swung her into a wall.

"I just thought I'd let you feel good and get in a couple hits."

"So you knew I was faking?"

"Totally."

"Mmhm, suuuuuuure," and with that, she blocked a punch, and quickly followed with one of her own jabs. "_He's a good fighter, most likely better than me, plus he also has pure size over me. But I'm not a quitter, odds aren't gonna stop me from kicking his ass._"

"_For her size, she sure packs a mean punch,_" 494 thought, giving her a roundhouse kick that was too powerful for her to stop, so it may not have connected with its mark, but it made her stumble back, and he quickly kicked her feet out from under her, and to his surprise, she did the same thing back, and they were both on the floor. For some reason, she started laughing, more like giggling, and it was so infectious that he started laughing. Furthermore, he had no clue why. In between fits of laughter, he asked, "What's sso fu-funny?" After she calmed down, she said,

"Nothing particular, just the situation, ya know?"

"Or maybe you just couldn't wait for us to be tangled up together?"

"I knew it wouldn't last."

"Knew what wouldn't last?"

"You going five minutes without mentioning any sexual innuendos."

"Can I ask you something?" he said, suddenly taking on a serious face.

"It depends."

"On?"

"On whether or not I want to answer it."

"Okay, why did you leave? Back in '09, why'd you escape?" he could see that he struck a nerve and mentally kicked himself, "_good going! Now she'll probably just get mad and hit you._"

* * *

A/N: I already have the next chapter written, but I think I want to have the one after that written before I post it, that way, in case anything comes up, I'll be ahead and can regularly update. Also, I'm thinking of starting another story, but want it to either be during the second season, or after, or hell, maybe an altogether AU, but yeah, if anyone has any specific requests (ie: you want specific characters in it, or whatever…of course it'll be Max/Alec!), let me know! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters!

A/N: thanks for the reviews, PLEASE keep them coming! And to Bella1812, don't worry, I'm doing my homework! Well, at least most of it! jk lol! Enjoy!

* * *

_**In the Gym**_

Max was taken aback by the personal question when she caught something in 494's eyes. She wasn't clear about what it was, but something about it made her do something she didn't think she would ever do, at least not while back at Manticore, hell, she never imagined she would have to come back to this place. "Well…back then I didn't really know why. I mean, Zack was our CO, he told us what to do. Besides, escape to what? We didn't really know if anything existed outside of Manticore, right?" at his nod, he continued. "It all started when Jack started getting seizures, one day it got bad, and the guards took him away, later that night I went snooping around and I saw doctors cutting him up, with Deck drinking his cup of coffee, overlooking it all as if he were watching the morning news. Then a couple nights later, I started getting seizures, and Zack got scared, I was the youngest of the unit, and everyone kind of looked out for me. So he decided to escape before they took me away. So, I guess in a way it's my fault." She finished with unshed tears in her eyes as she replayed the events in her head and saw Eva getting shot.

494 was feeling a myriad of emotions, he didn't know what to think, but he also didn't know how to express most of what he felt without sounding too mean, or hurting her. Then he saw the sheen in her eyes and felt even worse, so he gently placed his hand on her back and started rubbing it in comforting circles. Max then unconsciously leaned into him. "_This feels nice…I bet other things could feel nice too. Man, she was right, I can't go very long without any sexual innuendos._" He thought with a smile, then looked toward her and asked, "You said you're CO was Zack, you mean 599, right?" at her nod, and the unfortunate moving away from him, he continued, "And you also mentioned other names, what's your name?"

"Max."

"That's nice." he said with a small smile.

"You should have a name too."

"I never really thought of that, what name do you think would be good for me?"

"Cocky bastard rings a bell," she said grinning.

"Uh-no."

"Okay, how bout Alec? Ya know, 'cause you always say such smart-alecky comments."

"I like it."

"Good, my next choice was dick." She said with the cock of her head as she got up. "So, _Alec,_ we gonna get on with this training session so I can finish kicking your ass?"

"I may not be able to go five minutes without any sexual innuendos, but you can't go five minutes without thinking about my fine ass."

"Yeah, I think Dick would have been more suiting."

"Well, I honestly think that, and don't let this all go to your pretty little head, but I don't really think you need much training from what I've seen. 657 _is_ one of our best," he took a pause, then quickly added, "although I _am_ much better," with a smile. Max just smiled and shook her head, "_I'm starting to like him already, it helps that he's drop-dead gorgeous._"

"Well, we got about 20 more minutes, so yeah, you're suppose to be the trainer, what do you want to do?"

"I could think of a lot of things that we could do in 20 minutes, but I doubt you'd be up to it."

"Whatever, come on pretty boy." "_Well, I _was_ starting to like him._"

"Come on Maxie, show me what ya got, and don't hold ba-" SMACK! "_She PUNCHED me! AGAIN!_"

"I think Deck made a mistake in choosing _you_ to be _my_ trainer, you can't even remember to pay attention! And it's MAX!"

"You really gotta stop doin' that!" Alec said as he gave her an uppercut which sent her stumbling backward. Then they went at it with a series of punches too fast for ordinary eyes, but Max was a little bit slower, just slow enough to give Alec the upper hand. Just as Max was tiring, he took his opportunity and gave her a few select jabs and punches that did the finishing touch and knocked her back to the ground. He bent over to give her a helping hand up, "I think that's enough for one night. But if we keep this up, I'm sure you'll get better and faster."

"I know I will." She said with a smile.

"Now who's the cocky one?"

"I guess that'd be me."

"Well, it's almost time for lights out, just enough time for a shower, care to join me, _Maxie_?"

"I'm not even gonna respond, lets just get back to the dorms." Alec just smiled and followed her out the door.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review! Oh, and I already have the other chapter done, I think after that I'm going to add some more fun to it! hehe. But you'll never know if you don't review, you review, I'll post, deal? Deal. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters!

A/N: THANK YOU for all of the reviews! I wanted to post this sooner, but i had a BUNCH of stuff to do, so yeah, sorry!

* * *

_**In the Mess Hall**_

Max sluggishly walked over to the table and placed her _food_ on the table across from 386, "Tough night?" She asked with a smile.

"Not particularly, I just couldn't really sleep, I got some stuff on my mind," Max said with a sigh as she pushed some mush around her plate.

"Or maybe a certain _someone_," 951 said as he joined the table, and at the raised eyebrow coming from Max, he continued, "Everyone around here can see it, so don't even try playing innocent 452, you're either trying to hide it, you're _really_ dull, _or_ you're in denial."

"I think she's the queen of it," came a reply from 386 as she eyed Max.

"What are you guys talking about!" she asked incredulously.

"Oh quit the crap, you know what we're talking about," 386 said in a playful tone.

"No, actually, I don't."

"494, our CO, your new training partner, hazel eyes, gorgeous body, ring a bell?" 386 said, ignoring the surprised look coming from 951 after she said that last little part.

"Ahm, I think we could have done without that last part," he said in annoyance.

"Yeah, uh, lemme think bout that, NO!" Max said then quickly tried to change the subject, "So, when are you two gonna come clean?"

"About what?" they said in unison, each sporting identical innocent looks.

"Oh come one, even blind people can see the googley-eyed looks you two give each other all the time," Max said, but they were saved, for now, the bell rang for them to go about their morning drills, which she was still going solo on.

_**Outside- training area**_

Max was getting ready to go on her daily run, when one of the trainers came up to her and told her to return with her unit, her solo time was all up. So she did as told, and jogged over to the assigned area and stood at attention as everyone was being told of the change in routine. Today, they were told that they were going to have performance testing, but as always, weren't told exactly why. The units dispersed once dismissed, and went to go collect their needed gear. Everyone in their unit was to be split up in threes and try to make it across a series of obstacles. Alec was splitting everyone up into teams, "386, 951, and 728 will be in a group, 215, 722, and 639 in another, and 511 and 452, you're with me. Everybody know what they're doing?"

"Sir, yes sir!" everyone said in unison. "_Grrreat…I don't know what 951 and 386 were talking about, they're the ones that are in denial, everyone here knows they got something going on. Oh well, focus, here we go…_" Max thought as everyone dispersed to their assigned locations.

"So, ya up for some more action tonight?" Alec asked, with his smug grin firmly in place.

"Yeah, you ready for me to wipe the floor with your ass?" Max spat back.

"And I thought he was lying when he said you were obsessed with his ass," 511 said with a smile.

"Whatever, now there's two of you! Can we please just focus on the task at hand?" Max asked in an exasperated voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Alec said as he handed Max her gear, "Need help changing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How bout help from me?" 511 threw in.

"No! And talk about hormones! Lets go!"

"Hey! Aren't I the CO!"

"Whatever pretty boy, lets just get this bitch over with!" Max said as she finished putting on her gear and walked off.

"I'm liking her already! That take-charge attitude of hers is kind of a turn-on," 511 said to Alec.

"Hey! I saw her first!"

"I know, but may the best man win," 511 then quickly added, "I was just kidding!" when Alec shot him a death glare.

_**In the Field**_

"Okay, our goal is to get to the assigned location without any interference. If you encounter anyone from an enemy unit, take them out. Stay close, and stay quiet, oh, and stay alert," he said that last part with a smirk towards Max, then under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear, "You're welcome to stay _real_ close to me, Maxie."

Max had to hold back a moan she wanted to let out at the feel of his breath coming up next to her ear. "_Yeah, I want to be _real_ close to him- what are you thinking! Get your head in the game soldier! Get your head outta the gutter and FOCUS!_" "It's MAX!" she said, a little too loud, and 511 turned towards her questioningly.

"What's Max?" he asked, looking between the two transgenics.

"_Shit! Ugh, this is just what I need!_" "Nothing," She said as she turned away to hide the reddening of her cheeks, then heard the stifled laughs coming from behind her. "What!"

"It's okay _Max_, _Alec_ told me all about it, and I felt left out, so we came up for a name for me." 511 said rather proudly while Alec just smiled as Max let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Biggs," he said as he and Alec shared a secret look and grinned wildly.

"Nice to meet you, but I don't really want to know the story behind it, so, shall we start?"

"Sure," they said in unison.

They went the rest of the way using hand signals, and talking only when needed. The mission was to detain and capture any members from enemy units, the unit who is left with the most original, and has the most captured will win. It was a piece of cake. A few minutes into the trek, Alec crouched down behind a tree, and signaled the other two to follow suit. He saw some movement up ahead, and zoomed in on it, he could see 657, and two of her unit members, 367, and 489. The three of them stealthily, and quickly shortened the distance between them. As they got closer, someone stepped on a branch and the other team heard. Then hell broke loose, "Well, well, if it isn't Manticore's finest traitor." 657 said with a smile, "I haven't gotten the time to properly thank you for our last meeting," she said as she threw down her marking gun, signaling for Max to do the same.

"Hold it! We're suppose to follow orders!" Alec barked out.

"Aww, 494 trying to protect the little bitch?" 657 said with mock innocence.

Alec could feel Max growing even more angry with every second, and was trying to do everything to hold he back, "657, stand down-"

"What! You didn't get your ass kicked enough, you're coming back for more!" Max interrupted him.

"That's it bitch! Lets go! Right here, if you win, my team will surrender to yours, when _I _win, your team surrenders to mine."

"No, this isn't part of the procedures!" Alec was growing angry that no one was paying attention to what he was saying.

"See that 452, your own CO doesn't even have enough faith in you."

That said, Alec sighed and said, "Kick her ass 452."

"Sir, yes sir!" She said with a bright smile as she fell into a fighting stance and waited for 657 to have the first move.

* * *

A/N: I'm evil, aren't I? Well, actually, I already have the next chapter written, and the one after that planned out, but the next one is suppose to (obviously) have a fight scene in it, and i kinda don't like how it turned out, I'm not that great with that type of stuff, so, I'm going to play around with it, and in advance, I'm really sorry if it completely sucks. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters!

A/N: OMG! Thank you for all of the reviews! You're all so great that I updated the next day! But I hope you didn't get your hopes up! Anyways, I'm sorry that the fight scene is kinda weak and all, I don't really know all that much about it, and I'm not that great at describing it, so yeah. But, I hope you all are still enjoying this, and please keep up all the reviews!

* * *

_**In the Field**_

657 shot out a punch which Max was ready for and easily blocked, and followed with one of her own to 657's face which easily connected.

"Damn, you didn't think you were ugly enough the last time, you came back for more!"

"I'm gonna rip you apart 452!"

"I'm right here, so why don't you at least start trying!" and with that 657 launched herself at Max, and with the momentum, Max flipped 657 over her and to the ground, then flipped herself so that she was straddling her. "Yeah, you _are_ doing a great job of ripping me apart, are we done here? _Now_ can we get back to the mission?" She said as she got up, then held her hand out to 657 to help her up, and 657 just batted it away. "If you insist on me kicking your ass on a weekly basis, I'll _gladly_ do it, but right now we have a mission to win, and your team just surrendered." Max said with a cocky smile as she turned around to pick up her gear. She turned around just long enough for 657 to push her into a tree, "Seriously! Don't you ever know when enough is enough!" Max said as she signaled Alec and Biggs to stay put, this was her fight. 657 had Max pinned, so Max head-butted her, then kneed her in the stomach, which caused 657 to double over. "What! Ashamed to get your ass kicked by an _'09er_!" Max asked as she sent a round-house to 657's head, but it was blocked, and with that said, Max struck a nerve, because, not only was her kick blocked, 657 grabbed her leg and swung her into a tree.

"Now it's time for _your_ ass to be kicked." 657 said, a feral look in her eye. Max quickly recovered and they set off giving, blocking, and returning a series of kicks and punches too fast for the eye to see. They were to closely matched, but everyone could see that 657 was tiring, giving Max the upper hand. But, it turned out; she wasn't the only one who fought dirty. As Max sent a final punch to 657, she caught it, and twisted Max's arm until she heard a satisfying 'CRACK', Max did everything to stifle a scream that she wanted to let out, she didn't want to give her that satisfaction. The other four transgenics desperately tried to hold Alec back, and even for four transgenics, in tip-top condition were having trouble doing so. Max pushed the pain out of her mind, and went on, she elbowed 657 in the face, breaking her nose…again, and that caused her to let go of Max's arm.

"I thought you could use a new nose job." Max said as she grabbed 657 in a choke hold, not letting go until she was sure that she was unconscious. "Well, anyone else up for an '09er to kick their ass! No? Okay, then why don't you just surrender?" the remaining two transgenics then did as told, Alec and Biggs collecting their tags as proof, then set off in the designated location.

_**At the finish line**_

As Max, Alec, and Biggs came up to the finish line, they found that the rest of their unit was just as successful, looks like they were the best, as always. "How's your arm?" Alec asked Max, his voice filled with concern.

"It's been better, the only _real_ damage I got, all I can say is, she's not going to be a very pretty sight in the morning."

"Is she ever? But anyways, you should get to med bay and get it all taken care of."

"Of course, I'll see you later, I guess our training session will have to take a break, huh?"

"I guess, but don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll be just fine," he said with a smile.

"You're just happy that I'm not gonna kick your ass today," and with that, she walked off.

"Still obsessed with my ass," he said to himself as he shook his head.

_**Med bay**_

As Max entered med bay, 657 was walking out and shot her an icy glare, which was met with an equal, if not more powerful one of her own. Max turned toward a nurse that looked at her questioningly, "I thought that this exercise was suppose to include little to no contact," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I fell?" Max said with a look of mock-innocence as she took some pills that she gave her. Max liked this nurse, she was nicer than the rest and seemed as if she had actually had a soul. When she was recaptured, she made sure to be gentle with her, talk to her when no one else was around, and even slip her some super strong pain killers when needed.

"You better stay outta trouble 452, you don't want to get yourself thrown in isolation or anything."

"Who said I started the trouble?"

"No one said, but with 657 walking outta here with yet _another_ broken nose, and that little display you guys just shared, I wonder."

"You're a regular Sherlock, aren't ya? Besides, it wasn't me that started it, _she_ wanted to get her ass kicked again, and I was happy to do the honors."

"Whatever, you know the drill, now lets get you all patched up, okay?"

"Sure, so, how've ya been Mel?"

"Eh, as fine as can be I guess, you?" She asked as she took Max's x-rays.

"Better than I thought I'd be," after that, they were in comfortable silence as Mel patched Max up, and Mel could see that she was getting kind of drowsy, and her knowing that Max didn't sleep well with her shark DNA and all thought it best to just let her enjoy some sleep, so she turned the lights off and slipped into her office.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter _should_ have some Max/Alec action, and if not, the chapter after _that_ definitely will! So, the sooner you all review, the sooner you find out. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters!

A/N: short, I know, but I wanted to get something up quick, but I'll take my time on the next one so that it's longer. Oh, and THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, for all of the reviews!

* * *

_**Med Bay**_

_As Max entered the gym, she found Alec hitting a punching bag, shirtless. She smiled at the ripple in his back with every move, the sheen of sweat over his golden skin. "Why don't you try someone that's a more worthy opponent?" Alec turned, a bit startled as she came up behind him and whispered in his ear._

"_And you consider yourself worthy?" He said as he turned to her, cocky smile firmly in place._

"_I could kick your ass any day, pretty boy."_

"_Okay, lets go, if you win, I'll do anything you want. When _I_ win, you have to do _anything_ I want."_

"_Deal." And with that, they dropped into a fighting stance, Alec letting Max make the first move. He didn't want to waste time, so when she struck, he grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back. Then he joined her on the ground and straddled her, capturing her lips-_

"_What the hell!"_ Max thought as she shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. "CRAP!" she said aloud, realizing what time of the year it was. And just her luck, a certain someone that was just in her dreams entered Med bay.

"Hey, I just thought I'd come by and see how you were, I got kind of worried when you didn't show up by lights out," he said, almost sheepishly. Then, he caught something in the air, "_Damn, I've known she was hot, but now I just want to-,_"

"Hey Aleec," Max drawled out, eyeing him up and down, "Why don't you come closer, I don't bite- unless you want me to," She said, patting a space on her bed beside her.

"Um, Max, as much as I'd love to, I think I should leave before things get worse," he said quickly, then turned. "_You IDIOT! That was your chance!- yeah, but she'd hate me if I took advantage of h-_" "Whoa Max, what do you think your doing?" he said, startled as Max had blurred in front of him, and started to kiss him on his neck, while letting her good hand roam freely. "_Damn, that feels good. Alec, STOP! Think about what you're doing._" "Max, Max," he said while he grabbed her and put her arm down, "Your in heat, you don't want to do this, well, at least not right now." "_You're such a dumbass! You HAD her! Damn, she smells so good._"

Max was hit with a sudden wave of realization, "_Look at what you almost went and did! Okay, just think calmly, most importantly, just THINK!_" "Oh my God! Alec, I'm sorry, I just…I-"

"Maxie, it's fine, don't sweat it, just let me go get a nurse, and try not to come near me," at her look of confusion, he continued, "Your heat doesn't only affect you, it affects me just as much, so with that said, I think I'll leave before we both start doing-" Alec was cut off by a very eager Max, kissing him. Alec couldn't take it anymore, he just gave in. After a few minutes of the most passionate kisses they've ever had, they came up for breath. Alec picked Max up, and she wrapped her legs around him, and he started to kiss her neck, and smiled at the sound of the moans coming from deep inside her throat. He moved to the bed where she was just at, and set her down on it, then came down on top of her. Max wouldn't have it that way, she moved so that she was on top, then ripped his shirt off and threw it, not noticing the loud crash that had occurred from it knocking some supplies off of the table. Max smiled approvingly at his golden, sculpted, rock hard-

"What the hell is going on here!" yelled a guard, impatiently waiting for a reply. Max turned around and smiled, her attentions from before almost forgotten, Alec noticing moved her so that she was on the bottom again.

"Get the hell outta here!" Alec yelled at the guard.

"What was that 494!"

"She's mine! Get the hell outta here!" he said possessively. With all the ruckus, Mel came in and recognized what was going on, and ordered the guard to go get to female X-5's. Alec thought that the present danger was gone, and returned his attentions back to a very eager Max. Lost in the haze of passion, neither noticed the nurse coming up and injecting Alec with one of the strongest sedatives, while the two female X-5's restrained Max. Mel then grabbed another needle, and injected it into Max, instantly knocking her out.

* * *

AN: You know the drill! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the wait, my finals are coming up next week, so yeah, loads of last minute work! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And THANK YOU for all the GREAT reviews!

* * *

_**In a hall**_

It was a couple days after the heat incident, and Max was still avoiding Alec, considering she had a bunk right next to him, that's a pretty good feat, she was always good at escape and evade when they were kids. Her excuse for not showing up to the training sessions was because of her arm, but she was on her way towards mess hall from med bay, she just got a clean bill of health, "_Damn transgenic healing!_" Max thought, just as she turned a corner and ran into a certain someone, and when she saw who it was, she felt her face turn a very bright red.

"Hey Maxie, remember me?" Alec said with a smirk at her blush.

"Yeah, what's up?" She said, avoiding looking him in the eye.

"The past is in the past Maxie, just forget about it and move on," he said, wanting her to feel at ease again, and at her small nod, he continued, "I mean, I'm not gonna hold it against you, I'm hot, in fact, you should win a prize for how long you were able to keep your hands off of me."

"You should win a prize for being the most cocky transgenic ever."

"What can I say? I'm the best at everything," he said with a shrug as they walked into mess hall.

"Whatever," she said, then picked up a tray for her _food_.

"So, we on for tonight?"

"I guess, I just got a clean bill of health, so I'm ready to kick your ass."

"Ha! Whatever you say."

"You're finally learning!" and with that, she went over to sit down next to 386.

_**In the Gym**_

Max was stretching, she got there before Alec, as usual, and was doing some thinking. She was thinking about how good he looked shirtless, "_Stop it Max! Get a hold of yourself! At least one good thing came out of this, Mel gave her some meds, and as long as she took 'em regularly, she should be heat free,_" she thought as she walked up to a punching bad and started warming up. After a few minutes, she heard Alec enter, "Took ya long enough! Aren't _you_ suppose to be the trainer, and shouldn't the _trainer_ be here on time?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist!"

"The sooner you get here, the sooner I can kick your ass, the sooner we _both_ can leave."

"I get your point…but I think _I'm_ gonna have to kick _your_ ass."

"Okay, come on pretty boy," she said as she blurred to his side and punched him square in the jaw.

"I know, I know, _always_ keep your guard up," he said as he rubbed his jaw, and blocked another punch, Max just smiled. He shot his fist out, and she easily blocked it, but she wasn't prepared for his roundhouse, then he kicked her legs out from under her. He had her pinned, then he did what he felt, he kissed her, expecting her to pull back, but surprisingly, she gave in. At first, she was a bit shocked,

"_Oh my God!_" she thought, but suddenly, another voice said, "_what the hell, enjoy yourself Maxie._" She then started kissing him back, and she liked it. Alec smiled as he moved down her neck, and heard her moan of satisfaction,

"_I guess that's her spot._" He moved his hands down her, one on her lower back, another softly caressing her face. He let out an appreciative moan when she slipped her hands down under his shirt, slightly scratching his back. Then, at the exact same time, they both heard someone down the hall, so Max did the one thing she thought, she punched him.

"Rule number one, always be aware," she said with a smirk as a guard entered, notifying them that they were wanted in Lydecker's office. When the guard was finally at the end of the hall, Max let out a little giggle.

"Sorry, I just reacted, we _are_ suppose to be sparring."

"Yeah, whatever!" Alec said with mock-hurt.

"So, do you know what this is about?" She asked as they walked out of the gym.

"Not a clue, maybe he wants to see how much you've improved."

"Maybe," and with that, she knocked on Deck's office.

"Enter," came the muffled reply.

_**Deck's office**_

"At ease soldiers," Deck said as he pulled out two files and handed them to the two transgenics in front of him. "I have called you here today to brief you, at 0600 hours you will set off on a long-term mission. The files in your hands contain your aliases, and all the background information you will need to know for both yourselves, and the objective."

Alec almost smirked as he read over his and Max's aliases, he was going to be posing as a super-rich, super-smart doctor with a conscience. His name was Dr. Nathan Hicks, and Max was his partner, both with business, and it turns out, life! She was Dr. Victoria Hicks, his wife! "_This is gonna be GREAT!_"

"Your mission is to find and befriend a self-proclaimed philanthropist, Derek Stone. We have gotten some intel that one of the companies he owns that's suppose to be creating less-expensive medical drugs for those who need, but can't, under normal circumstances afford them. The problem is that while he is doing that, we've been doing some testing on his drugs, and they're not all medical. We've found low-doses of some sort of unknown substance, which, by itself doesn't cause any trouble, but if put in contact of a certain chemical, can turn into a deadly, and can spread like wild fire. We looked into his history, and it turns out that he has been involved with some sort of cult, they call themselves 'familiars.' We have found that they can be just as strong as transgenics, but not quite as fast."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that, but I probably won't be able to update until during next week, so yeah. Sorry! But who knows, I might just be encouraged enough to update before then! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters…

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I've been REALLY busy, and the past two weeks have been CRAZY! But yeah, forgive me if this isn't the best, I'm all hopped up on medicine…and thanks for the reviews!

_**In a Hall**_

"So there's some cult loonies out there that are bent on ruling the world?" Alec asked with a furrowed brow as he and Max walked over to get their supplies. "Sounds like something outta some cheesy sci-fi movie."

"And genetically enhanced soldiers being bred from test-tubes, growing up in a military facility, being tortured on a daily basis doesn't?" Max asked with the arch of her brow.

"Point taken," and with that they grabbed their stuff and headed back to the dorms.

_**Dorms**_

As Max and Alec walked in together, all eyes were on them, and they saw 386 and 951 quickly turn around and hush the fellow transgenics around them. "_That wasn't so subtle,_" Max thought.

"Whatcha talkin' bout?" Alec said with his trademark smirk.

"Nothing," came a reply from 386, a twinkle in her eyes, "What's up with you guys? Training take a lil' longer today?"

"No, Deck summoned us, we're heading out for a mission tomorrow morning."

"Ooh, long term?" 951 asked, a hint of jealousy, "_Why couldn't they send me and 386?_"

"Probably," Max answered with a shrug. And that was the last of the questions, everyone knew they weren't allowed to talk that much about the specifics. And Alec walked over to Biggs to let him know he'd be out for a while.

"So, what do you think the chances of you getting any are?" Biggs asked with a smile.

"High…almost did if the guard hadn't of showed up," Alec said, meeting Biggs' raised eyebrow with a cocky smile.

"Okay man, good luck."

"Don't need it," and with that, a guard passed by and called for lights out. Within a matter of minutes everyone said they're 'good-nights'.

Alec was too excited, and had trouble sleeping, he didn't know how things were going to play out for their mission. And he knew that Max wasn't sleeping either, she hardly ever did… now if only there weren't so many people in the room! Alec shook his head to clear out the images that were quickly passing…

Max knew he wasn't sleeping, then wondered what that rustling sound coming from his bunk was, so she turned on her side to see, and he did the same. They sat there and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Max was the first to break the contact, and gave a small smile, even in the dark Alec could see her blush. Alec smiled back and mouthed a 'good-night Maxie' to her and she mouthed a 'good-night Alec' right back. They both closed their eyes, both drifting off to a land in-between consciousness.

_**Deck's Office**_

Max and Alec stood at attention as Deck gave them some last-minute info, and reminding them to not use their special _talents_, they might get caught. And to make sure that they remove their barcodes weekly, they don't want to compromise their mission. They have no clue how to recognize familiar from ordinary, so they have to be _very_ careful. "_What does he think we are, three! We've known to be suspicious of everyone, and everything since they could remember,_" Max thought as she listened to Deck drone on. "_Well, at least it'll give me some time outta this shit-hole, and some alone time with our favorite transgenic,_" another voice said, and that made Max blush a little, but Deck was too busy to notice, but it was just her luck that Alec had glanced her way, he gave her an all to knowing smile, then put his mask firmly back in place.

"And remember, failure is NOT an option, you're not only doing this just for your superiors, it's also for your fellow transgenics, as well as the rest of the ordinaries. Also, over time, we will be sending in other transgenics, giving them various covers, we'll notify you as we do so."

"Sir! Yes, sir!" The two transgenics said in unison.

"Dismissed!" and with that, they exited, and made their way to the roof, they'd be flown to a secure location, then given a car, then they go to the airport to be flown to Seattle.

_**In a car**_

The helicopter trip was silent, they didn't want to fraternize in front of the guards. Max was surprised Alec could stay silent for so long, "_that must be a record,_" she thought to herself.

"So, Maxie, how do you think we should go about this whole thing?"

"Huh?"

"You know, with our covers being husband and wife, should we play totally in love, all affectionate and stuff? I mean, we _are_ suppose to be happily married."

"We're _also_ suppose to be professional, so I don't think that playing all lovey-dovey is gonna get us anywhere, so get your mind outta the gutter."

"Aw…Maxie, you wound me!" He said with mock hurt, holding his hand to his heart.

"Just drive pretty boy," Max said with a smile as the airport came into view.

"I guess from here on out, we call each other by our aliases."

"Okay."

"So…_Victoria_ do ya wanna let me in on your secret?" Alec said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not even gonna respond to that," she said with the roll of her eyes as she opened the door to get out, she then walked on ahead, leaving Alec to get all the luggage.

"Hey! Isn't marriage suppose to be a _partnership_!"

"Yeah, I lead, and you follow, _partner_," she answered with a smile as he struggled with the baggage, it wasn't that it was at all heavy, just bulky. "Besides, it wouldn't look realistic if I carried any of that, I'm suppose to be an ordinary, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

"Just shut-up and follow me!"

"Aren't husbands suppose to wear the pants in the relationship!"

"Keep thinking that if it helps you sleep at night!" and with that she walked through the doors, not even holding it open for Alec, she just smiled as he struggled with the bags and the door. "What took you so long?" Max asked with the raise of a brow.

"You try opening a door without the use of any arms!"

"Whatever pretty boy, you'd think that with the _extra_ training you have on me, you'd be fine, but I guess not…"

"Ya know, you keep being so mean, I might ask for a divorce!"

"That's all I had to do!"

"Would it really kill you to be even a little, teensy, weensy bit nice?"

"No, but this is just SO much more fun!" She answered as she checked them in and got their boarding passes.

A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I hope it's a good one! I might not be able to update this weekend (actually, no offense, but I kind of hope I won't be able to- weekend trip!) and so yeah. Sorry for the long wait! But I hope you still read and review!


End file.
